Twisted Life
by Living.The.Lie
Summary: What would happen if things were different when Edward left Bella? What would become of the walking dead...known as Bella? OOC Takes place during New Moon...*ON TEMP HIATUS*
1. Poems

BPOV

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 17 years old, and I wish for death...no. I crave it. It's been 6 months since **he** left…and I don't talk to anyone. I have lifeless brown eyes, and weak mahogany hair that I cut to my collar bone.

It was 12 pm today (Saturday) when I last looked at the clock. I decided to go to the store and get a sketch book and a journal. I may not be superficial or arrogant, but I am artistic…well…I've become that way anyway.

I arrived at the store and went inside. I got a couple thick spiral sketch books, colored artistic pencils, erasers, pencils, coal, and a journal. I left and went home. When I got inside it was 1 pm.

I went to my room and grabbed my new purchases. I opened the journal and let my hand talk. It was about 10 minutes later and I had a product.

_I sit by a window_

_Listening to the rain_

_Feeling every bit of pain_

_Inflicted by you_

_Knowing that you meant it_

_Feeling the strain_

_Of watching your face change_

_From love to hate in a few seconds._

_Reliving every moment in my head; it will not stop_

_Tears coursing down my face; faster than the rain can fall_

_My pain goes away slowly leaving through my eyes_

_Hate takes place and lodges itself into what was my heart_

_Hate-for what you did and how you just left me there_

_Making me see what a heart can be_

_What it can turn into._

_How could you do this to me?_

_Stranded within myself_

_Leaving me in agony; never to return_

_To what I used to be_

After I reread it a few times I realized I had tears on my face. Finally I can let something understand how I feel. I grabbed my sketch book, a piece of coal, and thought.

5 p.m. rolled around faster than I thought possible. I looked down at my 2 drawings and gasped…one was a gigantic wolf with eyes that could boil blood, and the other made me start to hyperventilate…it was our meadow. Well…I guess mine now.

I decided, after I could breathe again, to start dinner. I made spaghetti and put it in the fridge with a note on the table.

_Charlie,_

_I made dinner…spaghetti. It's in the fridge just heat it up. I already ate and am tired._

_Night,_

_Bella _

I grabbed my toiletries and made my ways to the shower. I couldn't feel the heat/cold of anything anymore. I took out my "best friend" of a few weeks ago…my blade. I already had a lot of scars but I didn't care. No one checked me due to the wetness of Forks anyway.

I watched as the blood bubbled up around the blade. I didn't smell blood anymore, and I barely felt he blade either. I watched the water change color and got out. It was 7 when I was changed and bandaged. I had school tomorrow but I was failing anyway…honestly who cared anymore? I had completely changed since **they** left.

My room was dark purple with black shades. I had a blood red comforter and I listed to music I normally wouldn't. My hair was shorter, and I wore eye liner, lip-gloss, and eye shadow/mascara. My outfits consisted of baggy pants or plaid school girl skirts and calf-high black combat boots. I always wore long sleeved shirts (black) with different designs. I got my sketch book out and started drawing.

Halfway through a few more, I heard Charlie get home. I finished my drawing and looked at my designs. I had drawn a starless night, a black wilting rose, a bleeding heart, and eyes with an unknown expression. I shut off my light and looked out my window, till I fell asleep.

I couldn't sleep and got an idea. I grabbed my wallet before I left he house. It was about 1 in the morning, and I didn't care. I opened my window. I was wearing black skinny jeans and long sleeved shirt. I jumped out and ran to my motorcycle in the forest.

I rode to Port Angelos and went to a tattoo place. I went inside and heard, "Hello. How can I help you?" I turned and saw a graying man with an eyebrow raised, looking at me.

"Yes, I'd like a tattoo of this-" I took out my design of a crescent moon, with a star hanging down that was in the middle of an eye (a.n. the eye is the whole design, moon iris, and star pupil.) "please." I said. He said alright and I went to the chair lifting my shirt up to my ribs and laid back.

It was 5 a.m. by the time I was home and Charlie was just coming in to check on me.

**Alright. That was anew story…How was it? Please review and tell me. Thanks. Oh..and I wrote the poem Reliving, and the tat design. Bye laters.**


	2. Hospital ch 2

Bpov

I heard Charlie walking down the hallway. He was coming closer to my door and I was outside. Crap! I ran to the front door and hit the doorbell…ow…I pulled my tattoo. I ran back under my window and jumped to a branch. I pulled myself up just as Charlie opened the door.

By the time he shut it I was by my window. I was pulling myself through my window when I heard Charlie coming up the stairs. I got distracted and I slipped! I gasped at the pull but I was holding onto the ledge. I could hear Charlie getting closer so I kept struggling.

I pulled myself in by the time he was outside my door. I had jumped into my bed and culled on my side, and pretended to sleep. I knew the door opened so I deepened my breathing. I heard him sigh and leave. When I heard the front door close I got up and went to wash my hair. When I was done I changed into a red and grey school girl skirt with knee high boots and a plain black shirt (long sleeved). I did my make up and got a glass of water. I got my bag, grabbed my sketch book, and i-pod. I left the house, not caring about a jacket.

When I got to the school I was late. I tried to open the door but it was locked. Then I remembered it was Spring Break. I got back on my motorcycle and went home. I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and left my bag. I wrote a letter to Charlie before I left again.

_Charlie,_

_I'm going to my friend's house in Seattle for the Break. I'll see you later. Oh I also made some food for you for the break._

_Love you,_

_Bella_

I went back outside, put my black helmet on with the glass down and left. I was on the outskirts of Seattle by noon, when it happened. I was going down a street when a kid jumped in front of me. I jerked to the side and flew off, then I hit (rolled over) the oncoming car.

I could hear voices and yelling, but then nothing…just blackness.

Cpov

I was working when I heard the call. I met the ambulance at the doors. "What do we have here?" I asked as we were walking down the halls. "This motorcyclist wrecked and he/she flew into an oncoming car." They replied. I looked at this person and I saw…a person about B-…no it hurts, don't. They were small, really thin, and had a black helmet on.

We transferred them from the gurney to a bed and started hooking them up. That's when I heard the shifting of cloth. The person was trying to move. I held them down and noticed they relaxed when I touched them.

We left he helmet on during x-rays to se if we could remove it. This girl, as we found out, had a broken left arm and a bruised hip. We rolled her back to the room and waited for the x-rays.

Bpov

I awoke (again) and heard people talking…"Can we remove it? I don't know wait for the-" I cut them off. "I can take it off." I unstrapped my helmet, despite their warnings, and pulled it off. My hair fell down and I looked at them. They stared at me in shock. I asked them to excuse me so I could go to the bathroom and they left.

I noticed I had a cast on my arm. I got my clothes back on, and turned to the door just a second after it opened. I had my helmet in my hand, but quickly dropped it when I saw who the person was.

Cpov

I had left the room to check on my other patients when some doctors told me the girl was awake. They said she was really pretty. I walked to the door and heard zippers going and the sound of shoes on the floor.

I opened it to see the girl. She had put back he clothes on, and had a little longer than shoulder-length mahogany hair. When she turned I smelt it.

I froze when I saw her. I knew my eyes ere wide and my mouth was open. She stopped, gasped, and dropped her helmet. It was…**Bella**. I stared at her and she back. She had cut her hair, wore dark make-up, and different clothes.

"Bella?" I aid amazed. When she heard me she tensed and got a hard look in her eyes. She bent to grab her helmet and I saw them. I grew angry and ran to her. I pulled her arm back up and her sleeve too. "What is this?!" I said, "Do you know how bad that is? What it would do to-". Bella ct me off when she said, "They're scars. Yes, I do and no because he left." She said it in and had the coldest look in her eyes when she jerked out of my touch.

Next thing I knew she had run out of the room. I ran after her at her speed, but she was fast….when did that happen? "Bella!" I yelled and she ran faster out of the hospital. That's when all the questions came to me.

I checked out and went home. When I got there I was dazed. Alice was there, along with everyone else…including Edward. They looked at me and started to ask what was wrong.

I sat on the sofa and looked at everyone. I met Edward's eyes and flinched. He said, "Carlisle what's wrong? Why are you blocking your thoughts?" I met his eyes and said the word that made everyone stop and stare at me with different expression… "Bella".

**Okay peoples better love me******** lol. I have to dedicate the song ****Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee****. To this story and to New Moon. I know I told people that I would love ch 3 but I decided to put them together. So wadya think? Please review**


	3. meeting again

**I am soooo sorry for leaving you! I finally updated though…I'm not leaving another an at the end of the chapter sooo yeah! Oh and you better be happy ******** because this chap took 7 pages from my notebook to write. ON WITH THE STORY!!**

EPOV

When he said Bella…I froze. Everyone's thoughts entered my mind but there was silence from Carlisle.

"What about Bella?" I asked through clenched teeth. Jasper sent a wave of calm and I welcomed it. "She's different,…but she was at the hospital" he said. I immediately went cold and hurriedly asked, "Is she okay? Why was she there? What happened? Why isn't she in Forks?-" he cut me off. "I can't answer anything because of the oath…but she was in a wreck."

I asked, "Is she there?" "No, she ran faster than I could human run!" I stared at him. All of a sudden Alice started having a vision…Eclipse…heat…duets…a distinct smell…blood…singing…clothes. She opened her eyes and said, "We're going clubbing in two days." Then left abruptly to pick an outfit.

*~~~2 Days Later~~~*

"We leave in 15 minutes!" She yelled down the stairs. We got changed and ready in 10 minutes. We were at the club ECLIPSE in 5 minutes.

BPOV

I ran from the hospital all the way to my friends house 12 blocks away. I knocked on the door and waited for one of the guys to get the door. The door opened and it revealed Jacob. "Hey Jake…can I stay here for awhile? Like…the whole break?" I asked him sheepishly. He looked at me and smiled. "Sure but you're going to have to be our band singer from now on and play a gig with us in two days."

I looked at Jake and studied him for a minute. He has dark brown/black eyes, black hair that's feathered and the length that has you wanting to run your fingers through it. He was wearing deep dark jeans, a formfitting black shirt, and it looked good on his 6 ft. form.

I looked him in the eyes and said," Fine…agreements met, but you have to do something for me.: He looked at me suspiciously and replied "Okay…and what's that?" I looked at him while suppressing my smile and said, "We, the band, have to get 4 piercings, tattoos, or a mix. Deal?" When I was finished he had a huge grin on his face. "Deal!" Then he ushered me inside. I went inside and saw the whole gang. On the couch was Quil & Embry…asleep, on the floor was Paul, Jared, & Seth playing halo, and on the phone was our friend/manager Sam (an: going to describe the guys in the next paragraph…you can skip if you want).

All the guys were wearing similar stuff to Jacob's design. They all had dark hair but at different lengths. Seth had shaggy eye-length hair with green eyes. Quil had chin length hair and black eyes. Embry had mouth length hair with blue eyes. Paul had chin length hair and brown eyes. Sam had short kind of spiky hair with silver eyes.

Sam looked at me and smiled. Then he looked at Jake. Jake smiled and nodded his head and Sam hung up the call. He started dialing when he was leaving the room.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked them all. Everyone stopped and looked at me with eyes wide and mouths agape. "BELLA!!!" was all I heard before I was incased in a giant group hug and major body heat. I laughed, "I love you guys too!!" They laughed and let me go. "So…I'll fill you in…umm I'm the new singer and for me to be it everyone ahs to get 4 piercings, tattoos, or mix of them." They looked at me and said, "YES! WOOHOO! OH YEAH! (a.n. lol I couldn't help it.) Wait-what happened to your arm?"

Then I remembered what it's in a cast. They looked at each other and got angry looks in their eyes. "Who did this! I'll kill him!" was all I got out of them. I yelled, "GUYS!!! I FELL...THAT'S IT! Okay?" I eyed them and they nodded.

I smiled and said, " C'mon let's get a move on…I want my pay! Oh Jake can I use a bike? I…uh…kind of wrecked mine!" He looked at me shaking his head and rolling his eyes, while chuckling. "Sure…actually I built one for you!" That was when he showed one of my now prized possessions. It was a sleek, black, powerful beauty. "I love it!" and hugged Jake.

"Let's ride out!" I yelled while we all got on our bikes and gear (includes helmets). After 10 minutes of riding we came to the _Ink and Needle Shack_ (a.n. I don't know if it's a real place). We all entered after taking off our gear. "Hello…how can we help you?" "Yes I'd like to get 4 piercings and a tattoo please!"

"No problem. What kind?" he asked. "I'd like to get a tongue, belly button, lip, eyebrow piercing. And a tattoo of a Wolf on my lower back." "Okay then come along." "Which one first?" he asked. "Belly please." I said.

I got all my other piercings and tattoo before my tongue piercing so I could talk to Joe; He was really nice and had just gotten married. I came out and waited for the guys…Jake was out first. I saw a lip and eyebrow piercing. He looked at me and I raised an eyebrow. I did the same and he sighed, & lifted his shirt. I saw a werewolf on his let love handle and a guitar on his right hip.

"Nice," I said. He laughed, "let's see tongue, lip, eyebrow,…and I'm guessing Belly, 'cuz you wouldn't get a tat." The other guys were there and were watching us by then. "Oh really?" "Yep!" he said pretty sure of himself. I lifted my eyebrow and pulled my shirt up to mid rib. The guys' mouths dropped. "You got 2 tats? So not cool! Nice belly ring. Nice abs!" I heard at once.

"Okay…awkward…yep! Umm…anyway…let's go home and practice!"

*~~~2 Days later~~~*

Everyone was backstage behind the curtain checking everything. I was wearing black jeans that had the knees split with a chain hanging to the split of the knee, and a silver top. The top hugged from the end of it, which started on the right side at the bottom of my ribs and slanted downward to my left hip. It showed off my tats' and ring. The sleeves of my top were this: The right one was long full sleeve, that wrapped around my middle finger, and the left sleeve was a tank top...I couldn't do much with the cast.

I walked to the microphone at the front while playing with my hair. After the `acceptance` part of my/their deal I got my hair feathered…I love it. I looked at the guys and saw them ready. All the guys were wearing dark wash jeans and black/green/blue muscle shirts. Jake was playing the electric guitar near me, Quil was bass guitar on my other side, Paul was drummer, Embry was singing/acoustic guitar closest to me, and Jared did keyboard by Paul.

I ducked as the curtain moved. I knew when the spotlight hit me to sing…so I waited why our song started (Decode by Paramore).

How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You wont take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so..." But my thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I use to know you so well

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something that I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true

EPOV

I heard too many thoughts so I tuned them all out except my family. When the spotlight hit the singer I studied her. Then when she brought her head up I lost my breath along with my family. The froze staring at her in….Words can't describe it….


	4. adopt?

Hey…look I'm sorry for leaving you that long.

I'm just asking if you or someone wouldn't mind taking this story of my hands? Don't get me wrong I love writing but I don't really like trying to find time to use the computer and only having time to do a chapter or less at a time. I honestly don't have the passion right to now to continue this or my other stories…again I am truly sorry…and now someone can finish it for you to enjoy

Thanks and laters,

Morgan


End file.
